Races
There are many different races in Orario and the lands around it. Information Those of a Demi Human race must mate with others of the same race to give birth to children. The only exceptions to this are Humans and Amazonesses who can bear children with any race, and half races, which can also bear children with Humans. Boaz, Cat People, Chienthropes, Hume Bunnies, Raccoons, Renards, Weretigers, and Werewolves are collectively known as Beast Humans. Amazoness Amazoness are a Demi Human race of dark skinned women. Only women are born and so they leave their villages to search for men. Amazonesses also have their own language that is different from Koine, the common dialect. *Amazoness Boaz Boaz are a Demi Human race of boar people. *Ottar Cat People Cat People are a Demi Human race that have cat ears and tails. *Cat People Chienthrope Chienthropes are a Demi Human race that have dog ears and a tail. *Chienthrope Dark Elf *Hogni Dwarf Dwarves are a Demi Human race of short people, though there can be exceptions such as Mia Grand. They have considerable strength and can defeat weak monsters without a falna. *Dwarf Elf Elves are a Demi Human race of highly intelligent beings which excel at magic. They live in forests. *Elf High Elf High Elves are members of Elven royalty. *Riveria Ljos Alf God Gods are the leaders of Familia and came down to the lower world starting 1000 years ago. Like Spirits, Gods can't have children. Gods that have been mentioned but have yet to make an appearance include Hera, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Odin, Aphrodite, Sekhmet, and Thor. *God Half Dwarf Half Dwarves are a Demi Human race and a mix between Humans and Dwarves. *Tsubaki Collbrande Half Elf Half Elves are a Demi Human race and a mix between Humans and Elves. Some Elves such as Royman Mardeel don't think too highly of them. *Eina Tulle Hume Bunny Hume Bunnies are a Demi Human race of rabbit people. *Rakta Human Humans are generally said to be the weakest race. *Human Pallum Pallum are a Demi Human race of small people. Like Humans, they are generally said to be the weakest race, but they have an excellent sight that allows them to see in the dark. *Pallum lolno * Raccoon Raccoons are a Demi Human race that have raccoon ears and tails. *Canoe Belway Renard Renards are a Demi Human race that have fox ears and a tail. They are known for possessing rare magic. *Sanjouno Haruhime Spirit Spirits are said to be the children the Gods loved the most. They are strong magic users and can even use magic better than Elves. Like Gods, Spirits can't have children. There are different types of Spirits such as Salamander, Gnome, Tonitrus, Lux, and Undine. *Spirit Weretiger Weretigers are a Demi Human race that have tiger ears and a tail. *Falgar Batros Werewolf Werewolves are a Demi Human race that have wolf ears and a tail. *Werewolf Xenos The Xenos are monsters that have intelligence. They are much more intelligent than other monsters and some can speak the Human language. They search for their comrades in the unexplored portions of the dungeon. All Xenos have a strong longing for the surface and someday desire to reach the surface. *Xenos Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Amazoness Category:Boaz Category:Cat People Category:Chienthrope Category:Dark Elf Category:Dwarf Category:Elf Category:God Category:High Elf Category:Half Dwarf Category:Half Elf Category:Human Category:Pallum Category:Raccoon Category:Renard Category:Spirit Category:Weretiger Category:Werewolf Category:Xenos Category:Check